


Love Lost

by larlarinlalaland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:40:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larlarinlalaland/pseuds/larlarinlalaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was never heated.</p><p>It was always soft, gentle, loving.</p><p>"You're...You're an angel. Can you...C-Can..."</p><p>"Can I bring her back?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Lost

_It was never heated._

_It was always soft, gentle, loving._

_"I'm sorry, Matt..."_

_"No, no, Aria...Aria, it's fine. You're not obligated to do anything. If you're not ready to do that, I'll wait for you."_

_"I still feel terrible..."_

_It was caring, understanding._

_"Don't be. I love you no matter what, Aria."_

_"I love you too, Matt. Always."_

_It always ended with cuddling in bed. Soft, sleepy kisses in the morning._

And then she was gone.

 

* * *

 

 

Matt sighed, hands running through his hair. She had helped him dye it dirty blonde one day. There were still little hints of it in the follicles. He was still in his borrowed uniform. They still hadn't gotten him his own name tag. Even though he promised that Matt would be returned back to his life, there was still something in the back of his mind saying that it was bullshit.

"...You need me...That's what you said?"

**"Yes, I need you Matt. You will be returned as soon as my mission is done. I simply need your permission."**

"You're...You're an angel. Can you...C-Can..."

**"Can I bring her back?"**

There was a moment of silence as Matt nodded. "W-What happened to her? Is she alive?"

 **"No."** Samandriel replied bluntly. **"She was taken as a vessel. The Mother of Monsters. She was killed, her body taken away."**

Tears rolled down his face. Not her. Not her. He loved her, why did this happen?! Matt didn't care about his life, Aria was gone. Dead. Finished.

"Yes."


End file.
